Much Ado About Dragons
by MusicPeaceAndCheese
Summary: Title may change, but just a collection of dragon drabbles about anyone and everyone in Berk, before, during, and after the movie. Rated T to be safe, in case I get ideas that would be T rated.
1. Astrid's Thoughts

**Before I start, I want to say to any TWT fans out there… I am stuck in a terrible writer's block, but need to write, and I have felt like writing a HTTYD story. :D I am just going to be writing somewhat drabbles. I will take requests, and will get to you ASAP. P.S: I make the first one look like Astrid's father is very abusive, but I wasn't trying for that. He's more of the 'I wish I had a boy' kind of father. But if you have a problem with it, please tell me!**

**Thoughts from… Astrid **

**Fire**

The first time Astrid was burned from fire, she cried. How could something so beautiful hurt so much? How could something so seemingly tame out lash with such a vengeance? She looked down at her hand, trying to understand through the burn and blood oozing from the epicenter. Her entire palm was an aching red, and she was reminded of her mother's delicious tomato and potato soup. They were the same color.

Astrid walked back to the house, tripping slightly over every rock. It wasn't a long walk though. Except for a 7 year old like her. She was mesmerized by every house she walked by, and even more intrigued by the people.

"Hey Astrid!" Astrid heard from behind her. It was Hiccup, the chief's son. He was tiny, almost like a shrimp, with his hair falling right below his eyebrows. They hardly talked, so why now? "How was your first campfire?" Aahh. Now she knew why.

"Not so good… I got burned. " He showed him her palm, making sure he kept a distance.

"Wait right here." Hiccup said, running back to his house. Astrid sighed, feeling babied. But, being babied wasn't a familiar feeling to her, perhaps she could try it out. Hiccup came back outside with a bowl with green goop and a rag.

"What's that?" I asked, shying away from it. He dipped the cleaner side of the rag in the goop and motioned for her hand, which she reluctantly gave. Gently, he laid the rag on the wound, being sure to be careful. Astrid squinted, trying to block out the pain. As it touched her skin, she felt a sharp pang of touch, but held her breath. She was a Viking! But the pain quickly resided, and Hiccup wrapped the rest of the cloth around her hand to secure it.

"Just be sure not to mess with it, or you'll have a nasty scar." He held up his own hand, where an odd dragon looking scar was melted into his skin. Her eyes widened at it, but she said nothing.

"Well… thanks Hiccup." Astrid said, running all the way home. When she walked in, the first thing she saw was her father at the dining table. Where else? The three places he was were here, in his bed, or fighting dragons. She gave him a shy 'Hi' and sat next to him, hoping for him to speak with her. He grunted and looked down at her hand, wrapped in a cloth and having a green tint to it.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked, snatching it with his whole hand. In truth he only needed one finger, and he could've wrapped it around her whole hand. She looked away, embarrassed at how he always focused on the negative.

"I… burned myself today and…" Astrid was interrupted as she felt a slap go across her cheek.

"You stupid girl! You're a Viking, you don't get burned! How are you ever supposed to kill them if you are already burning?" He sighed and left the table, obviously closing the conversation. Astrid's child like hand lifted to her cheek, red with burning shame. It hurt even more as the tears ran down it, not as soothing as what was on her hand.

'_I would rather take the burn of fire than the slap of my father any day…'_

**Sparks**

Where had I gotten myself dragged to? I wondered as I searched around this clearing. In the center was a beautiful lake, surrounded by jade green and brown. I could see why Hiccup came here a lot, the place was beautiful. But didn't it get old? Was there some secret here I wasn't supposed to know about? I knew there was as soon as he tried to get me to leave.

"I've been making… outfits!" Ha! Sure, you keep saying that Hiccup. I advanced forward in a warrior's stance when he put my hand on his chest.

For an eighth of a millisecond, I froze, inside and out. The feeling I felt was overwhelming, filling my senses with a biting sting. The feeling was electrifying, making me want to pull back and blush. Out of nowhere the real word pulled itself to the front of my brain.

_Sparks. _

The word frightened me, especially that it was coming from the most pathetic, tiny, and poorest excuse for a Viking. Out of habit, I resorted to pain, twisting his hand in an irregular position, still in mine, then quickly letting go. The feeling lingered for a bit, like a really good drink staying in your mouth.

"Ow!! Why would you do that?!" Hiccup whimpered, trying to get up.

'For making me feel sparks, for making me surprised.' I thought silently to myself, as I proceeded to give him the rest of his punishment.

**This Could Be **

This could be…

A phrase Astrid dreaded hearing lately. This could be her last chance to placing first in dragon training. This could be her only chance to find out what's going on.

This could be her last time she ever saw Hiccup alive.

The thought stung, more than the wind pelting her face as she rode her Nadder-Head over a vast blue sea. Of course she didn't say it out loud, because she knew Hiccup wouldn't believe it. Hiccup would shrug it off and tell her he would be ok. The fog encased everything around them, to the point all she could see was his shadow.

This could be the last time we ride a dragon.

She mentally hit herself for thinking like that.

A roar ran through the air, seemingly never ending. It came into view, and thoughts of that horrific yet wonderful flight flew through her eyelids. This dragon was bigger than she remembered, one of its talons being bigger than Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare. How were we supposed to do this? To answer my question, I heard Hiccup telling everyone his game plan, everyone having something specific to do.

This could be the last time I hear his voice.

We swerved from the group and ran the perimeter of the boats and island. Toothless was going to be around here somewhere, and I knew Hiccup wouldn't stop looking. A different cry was heard from the head boat, and Hiccup directed us to the sound. Toothless was strapped to the burning boat, held against his own death. Hiccup jumped off the dragon and yelled back at me to join the others. I agreed, flying back to the skies, not wanting to leave him.

This could be the last time I see Hiccup… whole again.

Again, I chased the thought away. I was wrong, right? That could never, ever happen.

**Why I am only focusing on negatives… I'm not sure. But this is my first HTTYD FF and I am asking for your honest opinions and requests! :)**


	2. Toothless Tales

**I'll start this off by saying thanks to my first reviewers, Grim Revolution, Joycelin Hades, Took-Baggins, and Alana-kittychan! :) You guys made me happy haha. Also, I'm looking for someone to beta these, because I hate having errors (Especially with my bad POV mix ups!) If you are interested, please PM me!! And on a very very very much sadder note, I went to McDonald's for some dragons but they aren't doing them anymore!! I stared at the display box until we left around 10 minutes later. The people there were a bit afraid, I was genuinely angry and sad. D: To eBay! xD And I have already had people telling me about my POV mistakes, so please don't say it anymore! And, I also sometimes have a problem with mixing up past future and present tenses together. I really need a beta you guys!!! **

**4. Matching Set**

It was like all of Berk was in on a secret, one about the two of them. It was plain to see as they walked through the village, always in touching distance, and usually touching. He helped him fly in the air, to fill his heart's desire. In return, Toothless assisted Hiccup in walking; it was like Toothless was his prosthetic leg. Toothless had no problems with walking and helping Hiccup, and Hiccup had no problems flying and helping Toothless fly.

They were a matching set, and all of Berk; except Toothless and Hiccup; were in on the secret.

**5. Nothing**

It was all here, practically written in stone. The village, embedded with the island, humans seeming to be the natural exhibit. First, there was something.

Now there was nothing.

Toothless couldn't comprehend the nothingness, the feeling, the sight, not even the fierce wind that was now able to sweep where the village once was. All Toothless could see was crunchy black soot, giving his scales a rash as he treaded through it. As Toothless walked, he remembered where all the buildings were. To his left was the twin's old house, and the mess hall was supposed to be on that hill. Goober's store was just a heap of charred weapons now, and the stable was obliterated.

Toothless stopped at one particular pile. This was where he lived with his human, with Hiccup. He couldn't let go of memory, so he sat in the pile, to cling to it.

Toothless jumped off, startled by the sudden heat. Even for him, a dragon, the heat was too intense. Gingerly, he nudged through the pile until he found out where the heat was coming from.

Heat radiated from a red hot, prosthetic leg in the ashes.

"Ow! Toothless!" Hiccup cried, immediately standing up. Toothless' eyes fluttered open, and he found that he wasn't in the village anymore, but him and Hiccup's meadow. The boy was taking off his prosthetic leg, blowing on it.

"I knew you were asleep. You got my leg all hot!" Toothless flushed with embarrassment. Gobber needed to make that thing fireproof…

6. Change

He remembered when Hiccup hated eel, just like him. Now Toothless reeled back and sat in the back of the room when the Vikings were served smoked eel, and he watched as Hiccup ate the entire eel, and then asked for seconds. He also remembered when tinkering with his tail was a priority, but now it was just a hobby. His saddle was getting tougher and itchy, not to mention the hastily fixed tail gave him a rash sometimes.

What happened to the old Hiccup? Nothing really. He was still fairly small for a Viking, but definitely grown. He had gotten taller, and all that flying and running caught up to his muscles. He saw him change every day. Last year they rode the air every day, and Hiccup would pour out his issues to his silent friend, occasionally he would give some sort of sign he was listening, and it was enough for Hiccup.

Now look at him! Day and night Hiccup and Astrid were too busy for anything else except their new arrival. When the two of them actually did do something else (Which was pretty much rest), Toothless watch the new thing. She had wisps of blonde hair and clear green eyes that cast a penetrating glow to her cherubic face. She wasn't a chubby baby, and had a willowy face, almost angelic in sleep. At first he resented the thing. It had stolen _his _best friend, _his _time with Hiccup.

As he stared at its sleeping form one night, the thing woke up and immediately saw Toothless, their similar green eyes meeting. Slowly, it gave him a familiar Toothless grin, familiar seeing how it looked like the grin Hiccup gave Toothless and the smile was, well… toothless. Toothless was in shock, but somehow managed unknowingly to give her a toothless smile of his own. The thing giggled, gurgled a little and fell asleep again.

It was at that moment he started thinking of her as a baby.

Sure, Hiccup changed. But after that Toothless did a little too. He became more independent, especially with getting his own food… from the dragon dishes.

7. The Autumn Scene

In a place where it rains nine months and hails the other three, Berk only experienced two seasons, Spring and Winter. During Spring they had a few Summer like days and the precious few months were the best and only times to grow food, making it an important season.

In Winter, everything was cold wet and muddy. There were no in-betweens to the two seasons, so Berk has never seen an Autumn or full Summer. The trees that grew in Berk weren't the type to shed or discolor leaves; at the most a few pine needles shook off. But, they knew in other places the season existed. When traders would visit Berk they would tell tales about their homeland and somewhere along the way it was all written down. But, seeing how Vikings scarcely read, it wasn't exactly well known information. But on the other hand, it was useful.

A cold breeze blew in Hiccup's already watery eyes, and he cursed under his breath. The problem of an upcoming Winter in the skies seemed unbearable to Hiccup, leading to his latest project. He was testing out his latest gear to stay warm in the Winter skies, but it wasn't working out as planned. To top it off, today was really cold. Hiccup convulsed, shivers racking his body.

"Ok bud, why don't we just land down there and warm up?" Hiccup suggested to his companion. Toothless snorted in agreement, swerving on his right side, leaning at a 90 degree angle. He dipped his snout directly to the ground and curved into a perfect landing position, giving Hiccup a moment to get off with a more successful tool of his. He pulled a small piece of string on his saddle, lifting the safety on his pedal and releasing his 'leg.'

Hiccup hopped off, wincing a bit when his leg wobbled under a rock. Toothless immediately wrapped his tail around the boy's waist, staring at the metal thing Hiccup now wore because he wasn't quick enough. The guilt was enough to make the dragon practically a second leg for Hiccup. The boy grasped his tail, and gently eased pressure, finding his balance again.

"What the…?" Hiccup hobbled over to a tree, feeling the rough bark. Clearly it was one of a kind. While every other tree he saw in Berk was tall and thin, this one was just barely clearing 15 feet tall, and had a sturdy base. But what really set it aside was the leaves. They where bigger leave, and a blazing orange.

This tree was in autumn. Hiccup sat down at the base, taking in the exotic tree's look and feel.

"Well, what a nice surprise." Was all Hiccup had to say. Then the two friends sat there, enjoying the autumn scene above them.

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeelllll? First off I wish to say that you probably caught some POV mistakes and PPF tense mistakes, which should give you the urge to volunteer to beta these!!! Also, I think this is the second story where I have updated daily in a very very long time. The only other time that happened was with my story on here… 12 chapters in two days.. hehe. Well, I would like your honest opinions on the stories, not the grammar. I did 6 and 7 at school today, so they might not be the best. Although I did tweak them A LOT from the rough drafts. And how did I not get caught? I was writing in Greek! xD Only my friends could read them but I covered them up. (Self conscious) And finally, last thing: Guys! I am running out of ideas! I need some prompts! xD I guess I will leave it at that, so thanks! :)**


	3. Tales of Berk

**Alright, a few things! I am so so sorry for the wait you guys but I hope it was worth it! :P I have had such a busy few weeks so I knew this would happen! I have been at my school from 8 AM to 9 PM pretty much for the entire week, but I didn't forget about you guys! I have written around one and a half chapters worth of drabbles in my notebook and have around 6 other prompts brewing in the back of my mind, so you just wait! And to my beta, I felt bad seeing how you said you have been busy, so my really good buddy Rhianna was my beta for this chapter. :) Well, I think I have covered just around everything, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have a sticker book, the soundtrack, and a million pictures on my iPod, and the McDonald toys, but not ownership rights to How to Train Your Dragon. :( Estoy muy triste! :'( (I am very sad.) **

**8. Forgiveness **

Gobber wasn't an easy forgiver. He was as stubborn as he was strong, so people tended to avoid conflict with him. No one wanted Berk's best and only (If you didn't count his apprentice Hiccup) blacksmith angry at you.

Gobber's principles of stubbornness applied to everyone and everything, including dragons. At first he avoided them, holding a grudge most Vikings could understand. Good reasons marked his body entirely, having only one arm and one leg. It wasn't something you could truly ever get back, and the cause wasn't something you invited back into your life.

Toothless understood the way he felt. Losing something important to you makes it hard for you to forgive the cause. But then he looked at his Hiccup, and he looked at how much better his life was, and how he could fly perfectly well. Who wouldn't want that? Toothless pitied Gobber, knowing that he wanted it. But without a little nudge he wouldn't get it.

Toothless saw his opportunity one day when a Terrible Terror was running from a pack of Gronckles, obviously on their bad side. The group was headed down the main road in Berk, and Toothless spotted Gobber leaving the blacksmith shop and his house. He hung back in the shadows as he watched the Terrible Terror jump into Gobber's arms, nuzzling his face deep into his chest. The Gronckles paused and left, knowing how Gobber felt about dragons, despite their truce.

The Terrible Terror cooed, and stayed in Gobber's arms, beginning to doze off. Gobber stared at the dragon, giving it a wide variety of looks. Then, Gobber looked around and shrugged, going back into his house with the Terrible Terror. Toothless smiled. He knew Gobber now had what he deserved.

**9. The First Flight**

It was a story they told time and time again, each time as wonderful as the last. It was a true story from their tribe, but time aged it to seem like a legend. This was the story that paved the beginning of the Golden Age, unheard of until then.

The boy had been trying endlessly to get it right, each time was another failure. Any other Viking would have given up long ago, but not him. He for one was up to the challenge no other Viking even thought possible. But he was persistent. The more he tried, the closer he became to completing his goal. After at least ten ideas, one idea began to finally work for them, not against them.

That day the sky was blue and clear, a sign from the gods that today was the day. The two took off patiently, going slow with the new idea. Immediately the boy knew this idea was a breakthrough. Now the sky was truly the limit, despite the rough times it had given them. They were beginning to master the sky, master it as one.

Then everything went wrong.

Suddenly they were both falling, falling thousands of feet above the harsh seas and rocky landscapes below them. Survival was impossible if they fell. The hope both of them had felt was gone, and soon their lives would fade with the hope.

The boy didn't want it to end. He grabbed back hold, ready to face their imminent doom. He had no time to think of a witty and complex situation, or even check what he was doing. Only one word ran through the boy's mind: Instinct.

Instinctively, the boy moved the gears in a fast yet beautiful way, steering the two. They faced death a million times over in each single second, until they fog of real life and mental outlook was gone, and the sea stretched out before them.

This was the first flight.

**10. Always, No Matter What**

Toothless sat down on his favorite cliff, enjoying yet another sunset, the hues of red, orange, and yellow melting simultaneously into a magenta sky. He looked to his left at the boy sitting next to him, his auburn hair brushing his long eyelashes and clear green eyes, like the ferns he liked to nap on during a nice day. His structure was small and frail, a poor excuse for a Viking.

But the boy was not Hiccup.

He looked much like his old rider, but in truth it was Hiccup's great grandson, seemingly a complete carbon copy of his old companion. Now Hiccup lay with the other Vikings in his grave, peaceful forever. Toothless whimpered, old memories burning his heart into crumbly ashes. He felt alone, not even having Astrid, Stoic – Odin, he would even settle for the twins! To comfort him. But his great grandson was now his closest living friend, and even though the feeling was nothing like what he felt with Hiccup, it was a friendship the dragon cherished. The boy got up, rubbing Toothless' back in his sweet spot, making the dragon curl up in happiness.

"You up for some food, Toothless?" He asked, already running to the village. The boy was energetic, what could he say? He followed along, in hope of snagging a good cod or two.

_He woke up in a deep mist, unable to be penetrated. The mist suddenly cleared, and now he was surrounded by water. Toothless didn't breathe, instead trying to jump to the surface. But he was chained down, with a thick collar like thing around his neck. Above him he saw Hiccup swimming to him, and memories of this day came flooding back to him like the water in his lungs. Hiccup reached him, struggling at his collar, until he passed out. Toothless screamed. This dream was too real…_

Toothless opened his eyes again, and the deep mist embodied him again. But this didn't feel like a dream. The smell of burning wood was too real; the feeling of being trapped was too real. Toothless blasted a hole in his bedroom wall, jumping out. Villagers gathered around, watching. He saw Lira, an old wrinkled woman, and also Hiccup's youngest daughter being comforted by her son. But where was the boy? The boy! From inside, Toothless heard a cough.

_He was back by the house, although it was now daytime, and it wasn't on fire. He sat by the front door with Hiccup in his early twenties. From inside the two heard Astrid screaming, as if she were being murdered. Hiccup winced, and slumped down on the houses sturdy walls. Hiccup sighed, leaning against his companion. It felt good to feel Hiccup's touch again, even through memory._

_Astrid screamed again and Hiccup sighed, obviously nervous. _

"_What if the baby doesn't like me? Then what?" He leaned in closer to his friend, obviously seeking comfort. Toothless wrapped a wing around Hiccup, pulling him closer. He purred softly, giving reassurance to his best friend and the father to be. All of a sudden Astrid's screaming ceased, followed by a cry, and the chamber maid peeked out of the door._

"_You can come in now Hiccup, you must see her." Hiccup's face brightened up, and he stood up, ready to meet his new daughter. First, he turned to Toothless. "Toothless, be nice to my children, always and no matter what, ok bud?" He smiled and walked inside._

_Toothless smiled, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. He stomped on the ground below him, and proceeded to sit down on it. _

'_Always, no matter what.' Toothless repeated in his head._

Hiccup was dead. His only reason to live passed away 11 years ago. And now, the only person keeping him sane was dying.

'Always, no matter what…' The words from well over 50 years ago lingered in his mind as he rushed back into the house, storming through the hallways to the boy's room. Everything was aflame, but Toothless spotted the boy in the far corner, a blanket pulled over his body. Toothless ran to the boy, quickly enveloping him in his leathery wings. The boy was pressed close to his chest, protecting him from the flames, acting like a filter.

The boys head turned to the dragon, and Toothless felt the tears running down the boys face. He knew they wouldn't survive. They were surrounded by fire all around, and he knew the boy had already inhaled enough to significantly hurt him.

"I love you, Toothless." The boy whispered, hugging Toothless. The words surprised him. He had never even heard Hiccup say those words, but he didn't need to, it was obvious enough. He closed his eyes, inhaling slower and deeper. He was ready to die; he had been ready for a very long time. But was this boy? He was a mere child, the family's only child, only heir. In a minute he made up his mind, and before he could change it he flipped the boy onto his back and blasted through the ceiling, out into the grass.

And before anyone could see what he did, he went back in, ready to leave. He went into the house, into the one room he hadn't entered in many years.

Toothless sat on Hiccup's old rug, already beginning to burn. This room hadn't been consumed entirely, yet. He heard the villagers calling his name outside, but he didn't respond.

"Always, no matter what, Hiccup." Toothless thought, falling into an eternal slumber.

**Review please! It will make me write more faster… I have been on a writing high… lol. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Dragons and Vikings

**OK, here is some more for you little dragon chumps! :) Well I first need to say that I might not update as often because I am starting a new story for HoN (House of Night) Since the new book came out and I have finished it. If you read HoN, I recommend you check it out when I post the first chapter! If you don't, I highly recommend you do. It's so amazing! Also, (This is going to sound crazy) but I want to start a real HTTYD story, not just a bunch of drabbles. But I got a problem, plot! I have no idea what to do! So if any of you amazing people out there have an idea please please tell me! **

**11. Unable**

He hated this boy. Sure, he admitted that he saved him, but the only reason he did was because he trapped him there the night before. That night lasted only a few hours, but they were the most agonizing hours of his life. The ropes made his already sensitive scales ache, and he was in the most uncomfortable position. And what's more, what about the pain inside him? The pain of being the first Night Fury to ever be captured? By a teenage Viking! The more he thought about it the hotter he felt with embarrassment. The dragon wiggled his tail around, and winced at the worst pain of his tail fin. He recalled how much it hurt, him sliding against the ground, snagging his tail on a boulder, hearing an agonizing tear and letting out a yowl of pain. He had no way to comfort himself either, so he fell into a restless sleep.

And now here he wanted to crush this boy, to hear his bones snap. To hear him scream like he did, until he blew his face off to the other side of the island. He wanted to grab the boy with his teeth and sink himself into revenge. All these thoughts flew threw his head at rapid speed, through his slit eyes, to see the look of pure fright on the boy's face.

_Don't. You should know better, you should understand pain._

The voice was not familiar, but trustworthy. He was startled for half a second, and then looked back at the boy with intense anger.

_Don't._

He snorted. Who was this thing to tell him what to do? It was alarming to know someone was watching. But even more alarming that he was beginning to trust it. No! He decided to make this kill quick and fast, so the voice would go away.

_Don't do it._

The dragon's head tilted back, and he breathed deep, filling his lungs with the necessary air he would need. He felt the flammable gas creep and slither in the back of his throat,

_You can't do it. You never will._

The gas subsided, and the dragon attempted to fire. All that came out was a scream, smelling of the smoke that went back into his body. The dragon looked up and ran off, angry at the unknown voice. How could it do that to wounded, the first Night Fury to be captured him? Now not only was he, and lost, but now he couldn't kill the most pitiful excuse for a Viking.

He truly hated himself.

**12. Wet Paint**

"Ok, dad, I will."

"Promise me Astrid. Now." Astrid sighed, crossing her right hand over her heart.

"I promise, ok? Can I go now?" She slouched back, embarrassed about her dad having to tell her this, embarrassed about what he saw, and how she had to get a talk about it. It was enough to make her want to crawl in a hole and wither away.

"Good. I guess you can go, but make sure you keep your promise. I do not want to see you and Hiccup do that again, or you know what I will do." He subtly rested his hand on his favorite ax, tied with sinew to his large Viking form. She blushed deeper, and nodded, running out of her house. As she closed the door behind her, Astrid began to breathe again, suddenly realizing how stressed she was with her father. Behind her she heard footsteps and twirled around to see Hiccup and Toothless running. Well, Toothless running, Hiccup was limping really fast, so she guessed that was considered a type of running.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Astrid ran, trying to catch up to the two. Hiccup looked up, frightened and waved back half-heartedly.

"Hey, Astrid! I'd love to stay and chat but I uh… have some dragon things to do and…" Hiccup scooted a bit closer to the dragon, enough to where Astrid only saw from the shoulders up of Hiccup.

"But Hiccup! I talked to my dad about what he saw and he isn't mad, well, not a lot really. I just had to promise that he never sees it again." Astrid laughed, giddy at how easily she was able to pull the strings of her father.

"That's great Astrid… but uh…" Astrid sighed, putting two and two together. She put her hand on her hip, now suddenly curious.

"Hiccup, don't tell me you were eavesdropping again." Hiccup was known greatly for defeating the Green Death, taming the untamable, and being the first dragon rider, but it was even more known common knowledge that Hiccup loved to eavesdrop, and did. A lot.

"What? No way! Why would I?" He smiled, trying to cover the guilt.

"Well, you eavesdrop a lot, even when you have nothing to with whatever it is. So I would assume when it was about you, you would be listening in." It was obvious he had listened to her and her dad, and normally she would be sure to give him a good hit or two, maybe a nice bruise where everyone could see it. But then she remembered a little thing she called Karma, and how if she knew Hiccup well enough, Karma had gotten him back. "You know what? Forget about it. I believe you." Astrid smiled, convinced that she was right when worry was cleansed from his face.

"Good! Now, like I said, I have some dragon things to do so…" Toothless and Hiccup ran off, avoiding the now laughing Astrid.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called to Hiccup one more time, and he turned around, his good leg shaking a little, wanting to leave. "I'm glad you weren't eavesdropping, at least not today. We just repainted the house."

"That's nice, Astrid!" Hiccup replied hastily, leaving again. She watched him as he went, still laughing at how ridiculous they looked. Especially at the paint on half of Hiccup's shirt and covering part of the Night Fury's scales.

She loved her idiots.

**13. Spicy**

Oh no… Hiccup refused to look his way, sitting at an odd angle in the large and blunt wooden chair. It wasn't like Vikings cared for pretty furniture… Hiccup breathed out, chewing deeper and with more thought than he really did. Still, his mind was on the reptile staring at him from behind, green orbs practically burning the skin wherever they peered. Hiccup knew how full Toothless' eyes were, trying to mimic something sweet and innocent for some more mutton.

He knew he shouldn't give Toothless more. The dragon was going to get fat and lazy, eating this much a day. The last thing he wanted was to have to make a new saddle and tail for a bigger Night Fury. Even if Hiccup had only himself to blame. He was the one who began to feed him table scraps, and now Toothless was hooked. Hiccup groaned, using the razor sharp knife to cut his large hunk of meat in two.

"Here, but I need to warn you. This isn't normal mutton; it's a Haddock secret recipe of the spiciest mutton on Berk..." Toothless had swallowed the meat before Hiccup could finish his warning, and he watched in amazement as the Night Fury crooned, unaffected at all. Hiccup blinked, returning to his food. Especially his drink… That thing right now was his life line.

Hiccup heard a howl behind him and a vase crack, followed by another howl. Hiccup turned to see Toothless running around the kitchen, writhing in spicy pain. Hiccup smiled, laughing at Toothless, but showed mercy by opening a large window for the Night Fury to escape out of. Toothless got the message and ran to the dragon stables with large pails of water for the dragons. Hiccup laughed again, closing the window. He had a feeling his table scrap issue was over with now.

"Not's so fireproof on the inside, are you?" Hiccup quoted, grinning as he began to finish his dinner.

**14. Two in One**

From the time Hiccup could crawl, Stoic had been wishing. It wasn't for his wife, even Stoic knew the dead could not rise fully again. It was a wish for Hiccup. He watched his son grow up into his worst nightmare, so much like is mother, yet so distant. Hiccup was kind, understanding, witty, quirky, smart, and curious. He tried to get the boy into the Viking way but it wasn't easy when the boy could hardly lift an ax. After awhile Stoic gave up on Hiccup, leaving him to raise himself and be an outcast, even to Stoic.

Stoic had tried to be proud of his son, to acknowledge him. But then he would take a look at him and be filled with sorrow. The auburn hair and evergreen eyes were too much for him to handle, and it didn't help when he spoke to him either. Hiccup had a way of talking he had only ever heard from his wife, and it drove him insane. Often Stoic tried not to think of his son, afraid of other things that would come with those thoughts.

Stoic wished so badly that Hiccup could be a different person. When his wife was carrying Hiccup, he was sure he would become the father of a great Viking, a tall and brawny son, with fearless courage and a mind made to kill. He wanted a son where he could brawl with him and be breathless when his son defeated him, a grin on his face. Those dreams shattered when Hiccup arrived 6 weeks too early, an extremely small preemie. Hiccup's mother died shortly after, and Hiccup barely made it, having to spend his first vulnerable months swaddled in many furs through the worst winter in Berk's history.

It had been nearly 16 years since he lost his wife when Stoic realized his prayer was answered by the gods. He watched the miracle unfold as he saw his crippled son walk through the village, by the side of his best friend, a Night Fury.

Toothless was brave and encouraging, as well as an advanced fighter whether it be on the skies with his rider or on the ground during dinner when all the good cod went first. Somehow Toothless passed these traits onto Hiccup, and he saw how Hiccup helped the beast. The two made a great duo, and Stoic saw that Hiccup was a different person.

They were two in one.

**15. Password**

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! If you do not open this door right now then so help me this door will be hacked down! And that won't be the only thing hacked down!" Astrid let the threat hang in the air, banging her fists against the rough wood. From inside she heard Hiccup laughing at her, obviously relaxed.

"I'll let you in if you know the password." She rolled her eyes. Not this game again…

"Um… Zippelback?"

"That was last week's password! It changed you know!"

"Fine!" Astrid flung her hands in the air, defeated. "Then I'm clueless!" Astrid heard the sounds of a few locks opening, and the door opened, slightly ajar. Plenty of other chains and locks were still on the door, so Astrid could see in but not enter. Hiccup's head stuck out of the door, a grin playing on his lips.

"Figured it out yet?" Before Astrid knew it she put her lips gently on his, slowly pulling back. His evergreen eyes swirled like falling leaves, and inside she laughed, knowing her effect on Hiccup was more than deadly. To finish, she leaned back in, whispering into his ear.

"How is that for a password?" She teased. Suddenly the door slammed in her face, followed by a series of chains and locks being dismantled from the door. In less than ten seconds Hiccup swung the door wide open, still having that swirly look in his eyes.

"Close enough, but great guess." Astrid laughed and smiled. With Hiccup, she could always get things her way…

**Wow! I have practically cleaned out my ODD notebook of prewritten chapters! There is only one left, with around half of a paragraph left to finish… and… 5 prompts in the back of my book. You know what's even worse? I've already wasted around half the pages! Thank goodness school is almost over… When it is over I will work on notebook number two. And maybe this time I will keep the pages… I have been tearing out already written work. But wow! Over 2,000 words! **

**On another note: You guys! I check daily on my story stats and get a ton of hits on this story but only a few reviews? :( It makes me feel terrible! Even if you review to just say 'Good.' I don't care! Anything is better than a silent crowd! **

**Also… For this chapter I was my own beta because I wanted to let you guys see this immediately. So if there are any mistakes, oh well! **


	5. The Little Perks of Berk

**Although only one was in my journal, the rest are things I just feel like writing about. On the weekends I get constant inspiration I forget to write about, and then I forget it. Well not this time! :) I can't believe it… Over 1,000 views and only a few reviews? I appreciate every single one I get and I love when people alert my story but guys! I can see when you do! Do you not review because I nag, or because you don't have time? :( It makes me feel so sad! Anyways, enjoy… P.S: 17 is in two POV, so don't say I screwed them up! The italics are different. You know what? I think for now anything I need to say about the drabbles will be at the end. :) But a quick warning: 20 is a T rated one due to… girly things. :)**

**16. Another Day to Fight**

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were off limits when it came to arguing with them. Even if it was entertaining, there was no time. Whenever they tried, the other Twin would make a remark and the other person was forgotten. After that they would throw around some words and injuries, usually ending with an older Viking yelling at the two. They would settle down and get back to regular life until one of them messed up or did something stupid. It was a cycle that was a part of daily life for Berk.

But Toothless saw past the violence and hate to a perspective no one else, human or dragon saw. Well, maybe the Twins Zippelback began to pick it up, but Zippelbacks are only so smart. He would notice times when the Twins had gotten themselves into bad corners to be in, like when Tuffnut started that fight with another, much more buff and older Viking for harassing his sister. It wasn't much of a match, the poor kid ran off, amusing Ruffnut in the crudest way. Or another time when the Hairy Hooligan Tribe was at war with a neighboring tribe, and how Ruffnut came to Tuffnut's aid by cutting off some person's thumb, thus being unable to hold his weapon. Then she proceeded to punch his shoulder.

"You idiot! You were told to stay with your war group!"

"But he was gonna trash this house!" Ruffnut didn't have any more of it and kicked her brother below the knee. The two began their own battle, despite the one surrounding them.

But Toothless had not even seen the best of it, one day before dragons were allies and not enemies. The Twins and other Viking trainees had been fighting a Nadder-Head when the two hid in it's blind spot. But, the Twins had to start a fight, and the Nadder fired. Now, of the two Twins Ruffnut was smarter and controlling, while Tuffnut was a good fighter and fast in a bad situation. The Nadder-Head fired, and Tuffnut pulled his sister out of the way as plames licked where her entire body had just been.

"What was that for?" Ruffnut asked, getting up from where Tuffnut had pulled her down to.

"Think of that as a gift. Now you am me have another day to fight." Ruffnut blinked, unable to say anything.

Yep, Toothless knew about it, but didn't know it all.

**17. Here You Are**

So. Here you are. You've been like this for almost two weeks; it's beginning to scare me. I know Gobber and the medicine women have you in good hands, they say you're recovering. And I know you are. The burns are beginning to fade, somewhat. It's better than before, when you just looked liked something straight out of the smithy. You were just as red too. And also, I'm glad you have the blanket on you. I can't stand to see you without your leg. I swear to Odin I almost fainted when Gobber brought it over here yesterday.

So now what? I miss you, that's all there is to it. You won't wake up. Before all… well, you know. Before all _this_, I would've visited and given Stoic my best wishes. And now here I am, haven't eaten in a day and a half and can't remember last time I slept. Lately I just sit here and talk to you, messing with my fingers, sometimes twiddling ours together. Even if you aren't awake, I still feel like you're holding my hand too. And sometimes you'll sigh or smile, maybe make a little groan when Gobber is moving you around like a rag doll. In truth, you really are.

The only other person, um, dragon, wait, I'm not a dragon. Ugh. The only other thing that seems to care as much as I do is Toothless. He won't leave you alone at all. See? There he is right now. Toothless, please stop licking him, his hair is clean enough. Stoic comes in for a few hours every day, but apparently being a chief means having quite a lot of responsibilities. I hope you aren't like that someday… not even having a lot of time for your son… Wait. I didn't mean that, cuz of course you will have kids but… Ugh! I talk too much…

But I guess that's good. Cuz I'm sure you're not going to respond. If you do, that will be quite a miracle. … Can't you wake up soon? I'm so scared for you… I swear you are gonna get it when you wake up! But you will still be hurt, so maybe not immediately.

Crud. I need to leave. I'm sorry. They're making me, it's time for you to get checked on and stuff. They don't like anyone being here. They don't even like Toothless in the room, but what can they do?

"_Come on Astrid. Time to go." Astrid quickly leans down and kisses Hiccup, getting that look again. _

See you soon Hiccup.

_Astrid left the room, awaiting her next meal and warm bed. The medicine women fed Hiccup and checked to see if everything was properly healing. He was smiling._

**18. To Remember**

"_Dad, for once, could you please listen to me!" Hiccup pleaded, holding onto his arm with desperate need. He shoved him off, too angry for anything more rash. _

The scenario replayed again and again in Stoic's head as he set sail to the dragon nest. He was sure Hiccup was overreacting like always. Stoic remembered when Hiccup came home saying he caught a huge reptile when he was 10. Excited, he believed he had caught himself a dragon, but it turned out to be a lizard around the size of Stoic's finger. That had really disappointed him.

So now here he was, staring into the opening below him and remembering Hiccup's warnings. Here in this very moment, they didn't seem like overreactions. He was smart enough to know there must've been some sort of leader, even though he just assumed that Night Furies were the rulers, the blue bloods of the dragon society. But if they were, why would Hiccup be so nervous? It was clear Hiccup loved that beast.

The fireball was swallowed in the large pit, revealing more dragons than Stoic ever imagined real. This was only a portion of them, and he was ready for the battle. Even though they all left, an alarming sign. Especially when a piercing scream was heard, and the ground under him felt like it would give in. Instant regret washed over him. This was probably one of the only times he should've listened to Hiccup.

Then he remembered from the last invasion. He claimed to have caught a Night Fury. He actually did. And then there were other countless times he should've trusted his son. Oh well, it no longer mattered. He should've listened.

**19. Matchmaker**

Hiccup was Toothless' best friend. Toothless was Hiccup's best friend. It had always been like that, yin and yang, push and pull, light and dark, balancing each other on a scale no one understood. He remembered sneaking out of his lonesome house, into the forest and finding their meadow of serenity. Usually they would fly, and depending on what was on Hiccup's mind, the two would talk, in a sort of sense. More of Hiccup talking with Toothless being a very good listener. It never seemed like it until today, when he recalled a few days ago…

"_Oh, and then there's this girl, Astrid. Man, do I like her! At first she would just ignore me, but hey, who didn't? Now that everyone thinks I'm some sort of dragon whisperer though she hates me. I can't stand it." Toothless nudged his rider, encouraging him. "I know I should tell her, but…" He trailed off, lost in thought. Toothless stood up, patting his tail on Hiccup's back as a sign he wanted to fly. "Ok bud, you got it." _

Now here the three were. Toothless glided across the velvet sky, and Hiccup could only imagine Astrid's wonder. Even he hadn't seen this before. Though Hiccup was a Viking, that didn't mean him and Toothless did this stuff. The ride seemed so girly, romantic. He was hoping to appeal to Astrid's tough side with a nice flight through the trees and rocks, but it seemed like this was working better.

Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist, laying her head nicely on his shoulder. Toothless looked back, smiling. Astrid smiled back, and so did Hiccup… he now understood. That smile was his mischievous one, saying 'You are very welcome.' Who knew how good a dragon was at playing Match Maker?

**20. Just another Routine**

Hiccup knew Astrid was depressed.

They had only been married a week, and for the first few days they were content in their own little world of pleasure, like married couples should be. But now she has practically shut him and the world out, to a great extent. She stayed in her own privacy, not exactly angry or over joyed to see others.

He explained it all to Fishlegs, his best human friend. The two sat at the dock, watching as the nets flopped from fish in struggle. The sunset was muddled by clouds, and it felt like Hiccups' heart was too. After the long explanation, the large Viking snorted. Hiccup didn't know why though, he hadn't exactly ever been in a relationship before.

"All women have a way of coping with stuff like this. Remember when Ruff and Snotlout got married? For awhile they were really distant and shy about their relationship, but not someone is always bound to catch them making out in the tool shed." Hiccup laughed, remembering those memories…

"Well, I guess so, but Astrid is completely dead to me. It's like no one's home but the light's still on. "

"Oh! And think of this. After awhile you two are gonna be inseparable. I'm sure Toothless and everyone else is going to be a bit lonely, so why not take this opportunity to be with them?"

"I suppose you are correct… thanks Fishlegs." Hiccup left, a bit happier than he came. He walked back up the excruciating hill to his home, wanting to talk to Astrid. The room was completely silent, as was the house, which Hiccup was beginning to get used to. He just wished he could see Astrid again on the couch, sharpening her favorite ax, the image warmed his heart. He continued to walk, now in the narrow hallway. Hiccup stumbled on something, losing his grip and balance. Hiccup groaned, getting up to check his leg. He stopped dead as he saw what he had tripped on.

It was a bloody piece of clothing.

Hiccup picked it up, being sure not to touch the blood. Astrid should know better, this just caused destructive behavior.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled her name, absolutely frightened for his wife. She walked in, her clothes looking like a second skin that was taken off and stapled back on terribly. Her hair clung to her face in an odd way, and it looked like she was sick. The cloth was snatched from his hand and hid it behind her. Hiccup heard Astrid curse Ruffnut under her breath, and looked back up.

"Where did you get this?"

"On the ground. But why?"

"Hiccup, you can't stop this. No one can."

"Yes you can! It can't go on like this, it isn't just hurting you, but it's hurting me too." Astrid sighed, too tired to fight well.

"Hiccup, if you want this to work you need to understand this will happen on a regular basis…"

"What? Astrid, I can't stand to see you so hurt and depressed, let alone purposefully hurt yourself."

"Huh? Hiccup…" Then it hit her. He never grew up with a mother… Oh Odin. Astrid giggled, a girlish kind that she only ever laughed when Hiccup was clueless to something.

"Astrid? Did I miss something…?"

"No Hiccup, it's just that you don't understand nature…"

"Huh?"

"Just, let's sit down, ok? I'm going to teach you a little something about girls…"

**I think the last one is my favorite. x] It makes sense really! Ha! For Another Day to Fight, this actually happened. I noticed it and was like 'Aww!' and has anyone noticed the necklaces they wear? Tuffnut has like, half on yin yang and Ruffnut has some sort of longer type of it. Well, again. No beta. I don't really think betas are for me, despite my mistakes… Also. I need prompts and plots. I have been so happy cuz now reviews are beginning to trickle in, so maybe you wonderful reviewers can help me out? Thanks! :) I have noticed how sucky some of these earlier ones are and well, my writing is obviously improving. Plus, school is out on Friday! We only have a half Friday though… lol. So the Summer can either mean a lot f updates or long intervals. But I will be awaiting HTTYD to come into our dollar theater so my mom will let me see it weekly, then I will get it at Blockbuster and burn me a copy until it comes out on Blue Ray, in which my life will be complete. :)**


	6. This Time, This Time For Sure

**Ok, I'm going to be honest with you guys. I wasn't exactly planning on updating for a few days, cuz the one shot I was working on is a long one. Then I got the best review ever, with prompts! And I just had to do some. Plus, they are gonna beta! :D So when you are reading this, thank Takira S. for no more bad mistakes! :) All of these prompts are from her, and seeing how she is my beta, she is reading this! And please review! :) P.S: 21 and 22 and 24 go together, and no. I am not a fan of Ruffnut and Hiccup. :P**

**21. Blood**

She got away, just barely. If it wasn't for her brother, she wouldn't have a clue what to do. Ruffnut wept tears for her brother, her village, and everything that was gone. Ruffnut slammed her unbroken fist against the wall she hid behind, hearing the terrible victory cries. It curdled her stomach, twisting her already hurt soul into some sort of messed up coil. She pressed herself against the wall, hoping for a miracle.

A stinging caught her attention. She lifted her arm up, gasping. She didn't remember this gash… It was long, going from her wrist to her elbow, and was deep. Ruffnut stared at it, gushing out blood, making her arm glisten in the fire light. Well, this was it. She really was gonna die. It was bad enough already. Her arm was broken, and her ankle was sprained. That wasn't to mention all the scratches and bruises, but she didn't care anymore. If everyone else was dead, she should die too. Tuffnut had saved her from a brutal death, but a slow one was worse in her opinion. An ache stabbed her heart, she missed her brother already.

A different, more animal cry was heard from the sky. Ruffnut looked up to see Toothless and Hiccup. They weren't in the best of conditions either. From here it was hard to tell how much blood was theirs and how much belonged to the enemy. His entire face was tear stained, and then she remembered how Astrid was one of the first killed that night. Hiccups entire face was stained with tears, and Ruffnut remembered with a pang that Astrid had been one of the first killed that night. Ignoring pain she cried out for rescue, waving her arms so much that blood from her wound spattered her face. Toothless quickly landed and Hiccup helped Ruffnut onto the dragons back.

"Quick! Go bud!" Toothless jumped into the sky just as they came back, realizing they missed one. Ruffnut wrapped her arms around Hiccup, shaking. From a mile away, she could still see the smoke rising above the charred wood. She looked down at her arm, the blood crusting up and caking up the slash.

She could still smell the blood.

**22. Burning**

Another house collapsed by Tuffnut. He dodged it but only a few inches. His vision was blurred by pain and tears, he hated himself for it. Viking were strong, they didn't cry. So why was he? He was a Viking, wasn't he? He was alone, one of the last left. Tuffnut coughed, the smoke stinging his eyes and his throat as he tried to escape the village of Berk. But where was he?

Tuffnut heard a scream, shrill as murder, which jabbed his senses. He ran for the scream, hoping to find someone still alive. He hadn't seen anyone from Berk in what felt like decades. The moon had only moved for twenty minutes though, but just look at what had happened in half that time. He shook his head and pushed faster toward the scream.

The smoke parted to make out three of them, and his sister in shambles. Her helmet was long gone, her clothes covered in soot. Blood smeared a lot of her body, and a new wound had emerged on her arm that he hadn't seen before.

One of their axes glinted red with fresh blood.

Tuffnut was immediately furious, using his own ax to cut into the back of the mans. For a minute he heard a gurgle, and the man fell to the ground. The other two screamed, enraged like Tuffnut.

"Tuff! Go now!" Ruffnut yelled at him, sobs breaking the sentence into many syllables. He didn't listen, swinging his ax at the next person with incredible force. The man was quicker than he thought, striking back at him with a double edged sword that cut into Tuffnut's right calf. Tuffnut yowled in agony, but stood his ground, taking another swipe at his opponent. This time he hit, and a dark stain showed through in the middle of the man's shirt.

"Ruffnut, leave. Now. Please, for me." Ruffnut He heard another sob from his sister, then footsteps. Tuffnut sighed. He hoped she would get away.

All of a sudden a blow hit his head, knocking him to the ground, but not unconscious. He felt a foot land on his chest crushing the air from his lungs. Soft pops filled the air.

Then everything was dark, and calm.

**23. Rush **

"I'm sorry Toothless, but I gotta go now!" Hiccup tried to push around the dragon, but Toothless was persistent. Hiccup sighed, grabbing his jacket for the cold weather outside. If he could ever reach the door… Toothless looked at Hiccup pleadingly, his favorite ball between his razor sharp claws.

"Toothless, I am serious. This is an important meeting. I only have thirty minutes to get there and it's a long walk…" Toothless wagged his tail in response. "Yes, I know we can fly, but I think I should get there early…" Toothless moaned, with his ears flopping down, sad.

Hiccup gathered the rest of his things and pushed through the dragon to the door. Finally, he was out! Suddenly he felt a hard nudge on his back and dropped everything. Oh, Odin! What did he do for this? Hiccup groaned, leaning down to pick up everything he needed. In the middle of it Hiccup noticed that ball, made of dyed sheep wool and stuff with dirt. He made that ball two years ago for him… Hiccup looked up back into Toothless' hopeful eyes. He smiled.

"Fine, one game." Hiccup put his stuff down, grabbing the ball firmly and getting on the dragon's back. He threw the ball in the air, and Toothless flew, grabbing it nicely between his teeth. Hiccup laughed, repeating the process once… twice… five times. Hiccup threw it again one last time, and got off, gathering his things and once again getting on Toothless' back.

"Well, now I'm gonna be in a rush... but I guess it was worth it." He patted the dragon, and he crooned in pleasure. Toothless made sure Hiccup got there a little early.

**24. Falling**

He died with the news, Astrid had died. Being chief had proven harder than his father made it look. He hadn't been able to stay with her, instead he had to stay with his strongest Vikings to give out orders. It was Snotlout who told him, the toughest man in the village cried as he delivered the news to his chief. He gave details that Hiccup couldn't remember, details he didn't hear. All he needed to know was that she was dead.

And the baby… Hiccup didn't even want to think about that. How just yesterday Hiccup had held her close and kissed her, happy about the news in so many ways. He was going to be a father; he could've had another chief in line. Now what? Well, from everyone who was gone it didn't seem like another chief was going to be necessary.

He knew that most of the children, the old, and even some of the able bodied Vikings had left to hide in the forest where he and Toothless first met. That had been the fortress from attacks for a while, but no attack had been this bad.

He and Toothless flew over the village, searching for anyone or anything they could save. Hiccup couldn't stop crying, the empty pit inside of him yawning endlessly as he tried to fill it. It wouldn't be filled, nothing could fill it. He felt Toothless under him, trying to offer sympathy. The dragon had liked Astrid as well, but his feelings were nothing like Hiccups. It was like comparing the vast ocean to a babbling stream. And, Hiccup was mourning for two…

All of a sudden Hiccup spotted what looked like Ruffnut. It was hard to tell, her skin was smeared with blood, her hat was gone and her hair was disheveled. For all he knew, it could jst be her body, like Tuffnut and Gobber's…

But her body moved, and she began jumping and waving for her. Toothless immediately dived to the ground, and Ruffnut quickly mounted Toothless. He heard them coming, running around the corner. He already knew what they were capable of. Hiccup didn't want to see any more bloodshed tonight.

"Quick! Go bud!" Hiccup yelled, and Toothless obeyed more than willingly. Ruffnut held onto Hiccup, shaking with fear. Blood from her arm drowned out on his ripped shirt, and he didn't care. One scrape of his old life, even a little bit of Astrid, was salvaged.

Berk had fallen. He had fallen. 

**25. Mating (May be a bit T rated, just as humor though)**

Hiccup sat at the large wooden table that filled up the kitchen. A large cup of water was on his right and a new blue print for Toothless was on the left. He took a sip of the water, trying to find any kinks in the new idea. His daughter, now 5, walked in, a thumb in her mouth. Outside the wind blew gently, a breeze escaping into the house to announce spring.

"Daddy. We need to talk." Hiccup almost laughed at Lira's 'Serious voice' as Astrid would call it. She was small, but a perfect mix of the two, with evergreen eyes like her father and the same fair hair as her mother.

"Yes? What is it Lira?"

"It's about Toothless. He is acting vewwy weird." Hiccup looked away from the blueprints. A confused look settled on his face.

"Huh? Weird?"

"Yeah. He won't stop following around that new Night Fury, Esmeralda. And they like to play games."

"What kind of games?"

"Well, it's sorta like leap frog, but dwagons are soooooo big that they can't ever get over the other!" Hiccup sighed. Oh Gods… But Lira wasn't finished.  
"And they make sounds like you and mommy! Toothless is like you, he makes these groany kinda noises and Esmeralda is mommy, cuz she screams."

"Oh Gods… Astrid! Get in here!"

"What now?" Astrid peeked her head through the door.

"I think we gotta talk to Toothless about this…"

**26. Labor**

It was too early. Much too early.

The screams and cries were heard through the village, making the night torture for all of Berk. The full moon turned red, and some of the more superstitious Vikings believed it was the baby. The baby would bring us all dread.

But Stoick didn't; _couldn't_ believe that. Not when his wife was like this. Laying stomach up, her usually serene face contorted with pain and sweat. The baby was 6 weeks early, this wasn't right. They had already told him the baby; and his wife; would probably die. So why did she deserve all this pain? He didn't like it at all…

His wife sighed, and Stoick saw the breath leave her, taking something important with it. It was out. She was gone. The chamber maid wiped it in a towel.

"Well, the baby is alive. It's a boy. But I'm not sure how long he will live…" She looked at his unmoving eyes, and to his wife's body. "Oh gods! Holly, quick, do something…" Another woman came to her side, breathing into her mouth and pumping her heart. More screams were heard, and Stoick couldn't help but stare at his son.

He had better been worth this labor.

**27. Pets**

"Dad, I want a pet dragon." Lira stood proud and tall, confronting her father, who seemed to never get shorter than her despite her recently rapid growth. She was going to be a teenager in a few months, and she saw it a fit time to confront him about this. He looked at her, disbelief in his face. She brushed a strand of blond hair behind her face, meeting his stare with carbon copy green eyes. They had the same bone structure and frail body, but Hiccup was lean and muscular, while Lira was just skin and bone. People said she looked like her dad at his age… just different hair. And she believed it.

"You want a pet dragon?" She smiled, nodding. Hiccup sighed, and her smile faltered.

"Daddy," She always called him that when she wanted something. "what is it?"

"You can't have a dragon. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"You don't understand yet." A confused look passed her face. Apparently she didn't…

"Understand what?" Hiccup stood up, patting Toothless' side.

"You need to understand something. You don't choose the dragon, the dragon chooses you. Dragons are more of a best friend than a pet. You have to understand that before you can even start with them." Lira slouched her shoulders, leaving. She trailed around the village, not looking up from her furry boots with those cute tassels her mom sewed on there last month.

Lira walked into the forest; to the large clearing her dad would take her to when she was little. There he would describe what he and Toothless had done there, all the memories the place held for them.  
Suddenly a shrill screech flew by above, and Lira covered her ears. She looked up, gasping at the Bone-Napper above. Its fluorescent was clear, with strong marks where to show where the bones were and Lira saw how it got its name. It's were wiry, but incredibly large. It flew down not five feet away from her, and she felt the heat radiate from its back as she breathed heavy, afraid. There was only one other Bone-Napper in Berk, and it was a loner. She heard the Bone-Napper grunt, and it turned its head to Lira.

She lifted her hand up, being sure not to touch the dragon. It caught its attention though, and she raised it in level with her face. She kept it close to her body, being very vigilant in watching the dragon, cautious. It sniffed her hand, crooning, and nudged it gently.

Her breath caught in her throat, as it examined her with its alluring and dark purple eyes, blending in with the pupil in a majestic manor. It sniffed her, it's snout inches from her stomach, then to her face. Her dad had explained dragon nature to her. He was the expert, so she had learned a lot by growing up with him by her side.  
She lifted her hand up, being sure not to touch the dragon. It caught its attention though, and she raised it in level with her face. She kept it close to her body, being very vigilant in watching the dragon, cautious. It sniffed her hand, crooning, and nudged it gently.

The skin was soft but leathery, and was actually colder than she thought. Probably because of all the heat it released… Hey! Her father never told her that! No one ever came in contact with one, so this was pretty new. Her hand lay on its snout, and she gently rubbed it.

"You aren't a pet… You're a friend. She whispered under her breath, and smiled. "My friend." Lira grinned broader, petting him softly."But… I don't know your name. Or what to name you." The Bone-Napper crooned again. "I guess I will just have to figure it out later.

**I will admit. I was pretty morbid on a few, I was having a bad day… And the other ones were just cuz. I think Mating was my fave out of these though; it was incredibly funny to write. xD And two more things. I need your opinions on Lira. Am I going too OC, or are you cool with her? And what should the Bone-Nappers name be? Anyways, please review with your thoughts and such! Thanks! :)**


	7. Undying Love

**Ok, so here I am! Sorry it took so long! I am trying to be equal with all the stories I have started, so next I am gonna try to write for my TWT, then my House of Night. And I started another story because I had it on here a year ago but deleted it. So now I'm just reposting! xD Anyways, I got all these prompts from my friends, who just gave me random words. Who knew so much could come from them? Review and stuff please! :)**

**27. Help**

When Hiccup looked at his wife, he saw a funny, charming, and independent Viking woman. Not to mention beautiful, with light skin, fair hair and blue eyes that move with the ocean and the beating of their hearts in his vision. He loved how she could do things her own way, and constantly did. Whether it be to take it upon herself to redecorate the house or kiss Hiccup passionately at the oddest times, she was a one person self help machine.

Until Lira came along.

After Astrid was around two months along things definitely changed in the Haddock household. Astrid got moodier, being a lot more dependent on Hiccup for basic needs. He would wake up, make him and Astrid breakfast, work at the black smith shop until noon, in where he would go home to make Astrid some lunch then clean whatever needed to be cleaned for a few hours, or until he was tired and done. Hiccup would have some private time with Astrid until her mood got out of hand, and he would go out and ride with Toothless for a bit, until he had to go home and again, fix Astrid some dinner. After that Hiccup would be too exhausted for anything else and fall back to sleep, until the next day. And it only got worse as Astrid got larger.

But this odd mood only lasted as long as she was pregnant. A few weeks after Lira was born Astrid was back to her usual self, never looking back on how dependent she was for nine months. Now not only did she take care of herself and everything around her, she had another to support. And things were like that for a good five years. It was a solid five years of funny, charming, independent Astrid, a beautiful Viking woman.

Until Sveinn andÞórgríma came along.

**28. Green**

Her favorite color was green.

Green was the color of life, in a place that seemed so hostile to life. Green was the embodiment on Earth, the very ground she walked on. It was the nature of all health and love that she saw in the world. Green felt warm, like his arms that he wrapped around her waist and kissed her neck.

Green was the leaves that billowed when constant wind rattled them. Green was the stones that she marveled at the bottom of her favorite river, green from age and erosion. Green was the grass between her fingers as she sat down in the field, bored and tired from taking care of lame sheep. Green was the food the sheep ate, and green was… well, it was the outcome of the green grass the lame sheep ate.

Green was the color of her house, the same one she had grew up in since birth. Green was the site outside her window, where her parents raised most of the village's live stock. Green was her formal dress, the one she wore when their family had a party, being the very respectful family they were. Green was her old stuffed animal, a little fish that had lost its sharpness long ago, but was still dear to her. Green was the tea she sipped in the morning, ready for a new day.

Green was the tide pools before low tide settled in. Green was the ocean when the sun and cloud coverage were just right. And her favorite reason why she loved green so much.

Green was the color of his eyes.

**I would've written more, but I really am feeling lazy… Sides. I like these two. xD I never really mention the extra kids cuz at that moment they weren't important and such. I have been feeling sorta lonely from you guys, so do you mind being a bit more generous with the reviewing? Thanks! :)**

**P.S: Like I said earlier, lazy. Too lazy to even get my beta to get these first. :P Sorry!**


	8. Busted

**Long AN time! :D Ok, first. This is actually a plot bunny of mine that I wanted to post for opinions. This may be the story I do you guys! It's an alternate version of when Astrid is stuck on the tree. Instead of riding Toothless, she decides not to and goes to tell Berk. Epic! So let's just call this the first chapter, ok? **

**And also! For any people who like the soundtrack, or play piano; this dude wrote piano covers for four HTTYD songs so far. Here is the link to the Forbidden Friendship cover: http:/www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=RgaMBcfsVeE but make sure to replace the (DOT) with actual dots. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: Well, my mom got me the towel the other day… It has Toothless on it! :D **

**29. Busted**

**Astrid's POV:**

"Then don't. Just let me show you." Hiccup extended his hand out to me desperately. "Please Astrid…" I couldn't believe it. This pathetic, poor excuse for a Viking had tamed the best of all dragons, one that was never seen ever. I knew following him was a bad idea... But I couldn't help it.

It hurt terribly knowing my lifelong friends were suddenly more interested in Hiccup than me, over the course of just a few weeks. No, I am not conceited, but, it wasn't something I was used to. And he would leave for hours every afternoon… Something had to be up. And when he beat me in the contest… that was the final straw for me. I could tell Hiccup was off, he wasn't happy. He went 'home' right after he won and all congratulations were filed.

So here I was, hanging at what seemed a hundred feet off the ground to a tree for my life, looking up at Hiccup on a Night Fury of all dragons. Unbelievable. His hand was in my reach, offering to take me down. I looked below me. Ride a dragon, or fall to my death?

The falling was tempting…

I looked up at Hiccup, my glare unwavering as I moved to the body of the tree and began to climb down.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" I heard Hiccup yelling above me, hysteria clear in his voice.

"Going back to the village. You're secrets up." I said, grabbing onto a lower branch easily. I heard him sigh, and the beating of wings. I looked up and saw Hiccup and that dragon, Toothless flying away towards the ocean. Hiccup looked back, and I saw tears escape his eyes. My own eyes widened.

He was leaving Berk.

**WOAH! Short! xD Okay, I lied. This is going to be a prologue. But I need your opinions first! Review please! The one time I need you guys the most! :)**


	9. Four Words

**I swear I don't have a social life off the computer… lol. I'm home alone right now and no one is going to be back for at least two more hours. I'm confined to my house and no one is online (Cuz they have lives!) except for my friend Sam who has just given me inspiration for a one-shot, so say thank you to Sam! And as a warning: If you are a RuffxFishlegs fan, don't read this cuz I love Lout and Ruff a lot better. :P Plus this is a bit T rated but only cuz of excessive PDA and one word in here… x] Review!**

**30. Four Words**

Snotlout walked alongside Ruffnut, an awkward silence cushioning them. Snotlout held Ruffnut's hand gently, surprised at how soft it was as compared to her tough exterior. Ruffnut walked, similarly holding Snotlout's hand while looking around, taking in the view. The forest was in full bloom, booming with ferns and dark green, lush from all the heavy rain. She heard small insects chirrup and stir, while the singing of birds fluttered around in the trees. Branches cackled underfoot, and occasionally the cry of a dragon crooned from above.

"Truth or truth?" Ruffnut piped up, breaking the silence between them. Snotlout didn't mind though. Silence wasn't exactly his thing, plus he loved playing Truth or Truth with Ruff.

"Truth." He grinned at her, enjoying her blush. She always blushed when he smiled at her…

"If you could have one wish, right now at this very moment, what would it be?" She let the question hang in the air, looking at Snotlout with curiosity while he pondered for an answer.

"If I could have one wish, I would wish for… Music."

"Huh? I don't get that." It was clear his answer threw her off guard.

"Yeah, music. Not many Vikings can make music, and most Vikings I hear sing are tone-deaf. I hardly ever hear music. Why? Is that not a good wish?"

"No, it's… kinda sweet." She smiled at him, one of her rare nice smiles as compared to the cruel ones she put on while arguing with Tuffnut. "Ok, your turn. And I choose truth." The two laughed, more of a snickering though if you heard them.

"Alright, um… What's your greatest fear?" Snotlout braced himself to get punched. Vikings were supposed to be fearless, so why did he have to ask that of anything? Ruffnut stayed how she was, holding Snotlout's hand gently and walking to a steady beat in short but defined steps. Her gaze was distant, while her face was smoothed of all hate or any other emotion. He would never tell her, but that was when he thought she was the prettiest. When she was smooth and blank faced.

"My greatest fear is probably tomorrow. Not like the day, but what would happen. Will everything that happened yesterday change for better or for worse? Is something bad going to happen? Am I going to be changed forever in a way I don't want to? Will there ever be a tomorrow?" Her eyes fell hollow, obviously spooked by her own fear. Snotlout moved closer to her, his arm brushing against hers, an electric spark flying through their touch. "My turn." Ruff said, blushing at the feeling of Snotlout. But secretly enjoying it… She smiled inwardly. "What four words would you use to describe me right now?" She smiled, leaning into him slightly, knowing it drove him crazy… She liked to torture him like this, while making herself feel pleasant.

Snotlout stopped, looking at Ruffnut, admiring her features.

"Smart, funny, pretty, and amazing." Snot said softly, stoking her defined cheek bone. Ruffnut quickly caught his lips, kissing him in a chaste kiss. She pulled back, blushing furiously.

"Your turn to ask now." She said, retaking his hand, but not moving.

"What four words would you use to describe _me_?" Snot asked, gently pushing his forehead against hers. She smiled lightly, biting her lower lip gently and showing off a bit of her white teeth.

"Strong, funny, sweet, and Viking." He grinned at her, capturing her in another, longer, kiss. Snotlout gazed into Ruff's eyes, drunk on her presence. "Your turn 'Lout." Ruff reminded, her nose crinkling in a flirtatious smile. He grinned back crookedly, thinking.

"What four words would you use to describe yourself right now?" He asked her, quiet to still hear her breathing. He swore, everything she did was amazing… The way she blinked, smiled, breathed, he loved it all. Her eyes always sparkled with a fierce enthusiasm and she has different smiles for everything. His favorite was her smile she gave when Snotlout complimented her. It was a large smile, but not too big, and her nose crinkled in the most adorable way.

"I would have to say I feel… Pretty, happy, loved, and like I want to kiss you." She barely finished her sentence as Snotlout stopped her short, fulfilling her last feeling quickly. "How do you feel right now?" She whispered, too caught up in the moment for anything above a whisper. He looked up, thinking. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was a magenta, swirls of red and orange leaking across the sky.

"Hungry, thirsty, tired, and horny." Ruffnut laughed, breaking free from the closeness the couple shared and smiled again at him, but this time it was her casual, playful smile.

"Well if that's how you feel then maybe we should get back to the village, cuz now I'm hungry too." She turned back the way they came, ready to leave.

"Wait! What about my last feeling?" Snotlout asked, now curious. She turned back around, smiling his favorite smile, her nose crinkled.

"I guess you're just gonna have to wait." She said, and began jogging back on the trail. He sighed, running to catch up to her. She was such a mystery…

**I really enjoyed writing this one. :P I got the idea when I asked Sam what was up and he said he was 'Horny, hungry, thirsty, and bored.' xD I was considering putting bored in but I knew Ruff would totally beat him up for it and that was not the direction I wanted this to go. This was really, really fluffy you guys. It's kinda dripping with sweetness… Don't kill me! Anyways, review! Please! :)**


	10. Dude

**Ok, I'll admit it. I haven't updated in forever. But I have soooo many reasons why! First, my computer fried on me. And so I decided not to update until I have my hard drive re installed into my new computer, with all my work, pictures, and life practically. But it's been awhile, and I just found my copy of HTTYD. (Yes, illegal, don't patronize… I'm obviously getting it on DVD and on my iPod when I can.) It just gave me an idea from the movie, it's short, but funny. Plus I have had new obsessions (South Park and Kids Next Door) that I have been occupied with. BUT. HTTYD can never ever be replaced. Ever. So, enjoy this one and please review, cuz I miss you people! ;)**

**31. Dude**

This definetely wasn't like what his parents did when they were trying to help him with dragon fighting. If he wasn't fast enough he wasn't going to be spotched with a rotten potato or two, he was going to be fried. Maybe that's what made it easier to concentrate and use all that muscle people believed was 'nothing but chubbiness'. Rational thought was all that he could hold onto as he flinched, instinctively bringing his shield to his face. The impact made him fall back a step, and the shield shed easily from his hand. So there he was, in the open, completely vulnerablie to the Gronckle let loose.

"Fishlegs, out!" Gobber called, anouncing to everyone that one more had been picked from the herd. Tremoring with fear, all rational thought was instantly gone, and he did the one thing that came to his mind.

He ran, screaming.

To the shelter of a small corner, he watched as one by one, each was hit and disqualified from their first session of dragon training. Snotlout was right after him, way to preoccupied with the thoughts that were Astrid to really care that he wasn't last to go or to fight the dragon hand to claw like he swore he would. Fishlegs smirked. Typical Snotlout.

Next was Astrid and Hiccup. He noticed how pretty much every boy fell victim to Astrid, and how hard it was for them to concentrate. Luckily, Fishlegs wasn't one of them, he didn't exactly care for girls. But if he had to choose.. Well. Fishlegs didn't exactly want to say. A bit of a dirty little secret. Sadly, Hiccup fell for Astrid, hard. He could see it in his eyes during dragon training, how he admired her. He hardly saw when he was hit, his shield literally flung out of his hand when his weak arms couldn't handle it.

But Hiccup was Hiccup. He was nervous, afraid, and needed his shield to get to safety. Fishlegs eyes widened. He had read the dragon manual seven times. The glint the Gronckles eyes held made him aware of one detail he read about all dragons.

_Dragons will always look for a weak spot, an oppurtunity to strike. They will always go for the kill._

Seemed like Hiccup was the kill. Behind the stumbling Viking the dragon quickly following him on his trail. Hiccup was asking for it, running directly for a dead end wall he could be targeted at. In a matter of a few seconds the chase was over, the beast glaring at the punk Viking, hovering a few feet above ground, with Hiccup pressed against the cold stone, obviously expecting imminent doom. Fishlegs closed his eyes. He couldn't watch…

A blast was heard, followed by growls of resistance and whining.

"That's six. Go back to bed ye over grown sausage!" Fishlegs peeked slightly, letting go of his breath to see that Hiccup was ok. He walked over to the others, tired and worn. Next to him Snotlout bent over in exhaustion, just as the rest were. He followed suit, putting an arm on Snotlout's for support. Afterall, he was bigger and taller. But, Snotlout was way tougher. Immediately the blunt Viking jerked up, removing Fishlegs' arm from his back, giving him an incredulous look.

"Dude." Snotlout breathed, annoyed. Fishlegs shrugged, looking down at his feet.


	11. Astrid Decides

**Ahh, nothing like spending your Sunday listening to music and writing. It's a great feeling, especially after a super long shower xD Sadly this is how I spend most Sundays, but you know, you gotta enjoy the little things, right? :] Right! So I have another idea for a story, I'm not going to write it but I want to put the idea out there for opinions. Would you guys read a story about if dragons weren't accepter, Hiccup never met Toothless, etc. where Astrid was married off to Hiccup (Him being heir as chief and all)? I had the idea a few days ago and I want to know if it's worth typing out. But in the meantime, I'm going to add on to that prologue a few chapters back when Astrid decides to tell Berk about Hiccup's little secret. So, enjoy, read, and review! **

**32. Timing**

She couldn't just run into the village and break the news. It was obvious everyone would simply laugh it off. Why would the best Viking trainee actually think good of the beasts? It definitely blew Astrid into full blown anger though. She wished more than anything to be best, or at second best not have Hiccup be ahead of her. Though now she knew the truth. She had been the best all along, and Hiccup had been no better than a cheater. Treason even, at the extremist. Astrid stopped running a long time ago. The image of dark leathery wings flapping in the sky, a mop of auburn hair accompanying it burned in her mind. She couldn't forget it…

A wave of guilt crashed over her. How on earth could she feel this much emotion? One second she was angry at him, not she felt bad? What was wrong with her? Astrid stopped at the creek, splashing its cool drink on her face, trying to focus on what she said she would do. She had to tell someone what she knew. Anyone. But preferably someone important, like Stoick or even Gobber. A person who could gather the council to decide upon proper punishment and action that was necessary to happen.

Astrid screamed, confused. The wave of the guilt she felt earlier had never left her. Maybe they weren't so bad? What if she just let anger get the best of her? She was given the opportunity to fly, but decided to try and redeem herself by spilling the beans. Astrid stopped, sighing. She couldn't tell anyone. Not anymore. The need was gone, and she allowed the guilt to flow through her, she deserved it.

All she wanted to do now was to find Hiccup. Apologize, tell him his secret was still safe. But how? He had a _Night Fury_, the fastest and most camouflaged of all dragons. For all she knew he was on another island, prepared to hide there forever. Then what? People would grow worried, go searching for him. So either way they were going to find out the truth.

Oh, Odin…

The idea came to her like a slap in the face. A hope? A chance, that was for sure. As far as Astrid knew she was the only one who knew, so she was the one who had to do this. Astrid sat down, defeated, leaned against a tree. She sat there until the sky was dark, blinking lights dotting the sky and framing the half moon, placing itself on top of the sky, as if claiming territory. It was one of those rare things that could melt Astrid's heart with all the beauty it held, but not tonight. She was still too stunned that she was doing this.

Astrid got up, running until she was out of the woods, approaching the village. She silently thanked Thor for having an uncanny ability to go quiet and unnoticed, a skill most blundering Vikings couldn't dream of. She snuck through the village, using every short cut and dark path she remembered from the days when her and Ruff would go hang out in the forest, giggling the whole time. Finally she reached her house, a large ranch separated from the rest of the village by fields the wealthy families live stock lived on. Sneaking to the back of the house, she entered her room through the window she always kept open for this purpose exactly.

Astrid was fast, not wanting to waste much time. She grabbed her favorite and most reliable back sack, her secret food stash (She was a girl, of course she would have extra food hidden!) and other items she was sure she would need. Astrid scribbled a note of departure and left it on her bed before hopping back out her window and into the night.

It was another ten minutes before she entered the arena, spooked at how different it was during the night. She scanned the barred doors, noting the dragons hidden behind each one. Gronckle, Zippelback, Monstrous Nightmare, Terrible Terror… Each had it's flaws. Except the Nadder. Astrid retrieved a large piece of mutton from the meat locker, throwing her sack to the side as she sighed, blinking back fear.

She couldn't believe she was doing this.

**Kinda left you hanging, I know. xP But it seemed like a nice place to end, no? So I suppose this would go along with a previous chapter, in Astrid's POV. I don't think I would be able to write Hiccup's well.. But anyways. Please review with your opinions and maybe I'll post another drabble! :)**


End file.
